Bells for Her
by IlovemyDeanBean
Summary: Lex follows someone out into the woods and ends the one good thing that's ever really happened to him


He followed the backlights until they disappeared into  
the darkened woods.  
  
"What are we doing?" Lex clasped the steering wheel tightly,  
his eyes scanning the dark for the pickup truck."Come on.."  
  
"Don't you trust me,Lex?"  
  
The pale pink of her toe nailpolish peeped out from her mud  
caked toes. Lex shivered slightly at the sudden breeze. His  
eyes followed the length of bare legs she had rested on the  
dashboard, up to where her gauzy skirt lay folded in her lap.  
  
  
"I don't trust anyone"  
  
Her hand grazed the side of his cheek,running a fingernail  
over his bottom lip."Even me?"  
  
"Even you"  
  
She pulled her hand away and ran from the car.  
  
Lex opened his door,"Lana!" he called after her fleeing shadow,  
"Lana!"  
**********************  
and through the life force and there goes her friend  
on her Nishiki it's out of time  
and through the portal they can make amends  
***********************  
He could barely make out her footprints in the dark."I don't  
trust my own father,Lana. How am I supposed to jump blindly   
into something like this...when I never knew how to trust in the  
beginning?"  
  
Panic wasn't something he stomached well."Lana?? What is it you  
want me to say?"  
  
"I'm only human" he called after the shadow that seemed to float  
between trees,"I'm a person who never learned to feel.Everything  
I've felt lately towards Clark, towards you....."  
  
His eye caught a piece of gauzy fabric strewn off a bush. Lex  
felt the piece between his fingers."Lana.."  
  
"All this is brand new" he sighed,clutching the fabric in his  
fist,"And it makes my head spin,because I'm not the only person  
in my world anymore.Even though we haven't told anyone.." his  
loafer sunk into her foot imprint in the mud. Lex bent down and   
picked the small flower that grew along side it.  
  
Another piece of the same gauzy fabric fluttered in the wind  
over his head,like a trapped dove,fluttering from a branch.  
  
"You are my world." Lex called.Between the final cluster  
of trees, Lex watched the shadow stand on the shore of the lake,  
the rest of her torn dress flying behind her like wings.  
**********************  
hey would you say whatever we're blanket friends  
can't stop what's coming  
can't stop what's on its way  
**********************  
"I had to save you" he stepped between the trees, smothering  
the remains of the dress farther into the mud."They smothered  
you.Whitney,holding onto you like you two were bound by law. Clark..  
Clark turned into this icon, this thing, something so   
beautiful.."  
  
"He couldn't touch"  
  
Lex brought his eyes up to the voice."Lana.."  
  
"And you, you thought you could save me?" Lana reached her hands   
out for him.  
  
Lex clasped her hand with his."I gave you something they couldn't"  
  
Lana nodded,pulling Lex closer to her."What do you think you  
gave me,Lex??" her hands crept slowly up the front of his shirt,  
leaving trails of caked mud on the crisp surface.  
  
Lex licked his bottom lip.  
  
"You didn't save me from myself" she slowly unbuttoned his shirt  
kissing the crook in his neck."You didn't save me from heartache"  
she let the blue shirt fall to the ground.  
  
"Lana.." Lex pulled a leaf from her hair.  
  
She smiled."You gave me survivor skills.I'm no longer helpless.  
But that wasn't my lesson, was it?"  
  
He turned his eyes away.  
  
Lana ran her hand over his cheek, leaving a trail of faint dirt.  
"I'm alive, Lex"  
  
He looked into her eyes,swallowing hard."You didn't learn that  
from me"  
  
"I learned it by being with you" her hands fiddled with the waistband  
of his trousers."I learned it from you pushing me away,you using me,  
from you breaking my heart"  
************************  
and through the walls they made their mudpies  
I've got your mind I said  
she said I've your voice  
************************  
Lana's hands cupped his face, forcing him to look at her."Do  
you trust me, Lex?"  
  
He nodded reluctantly.  
  
She bent down,filling her hand with the mud that had swallowed  
her foot prints, their clothes,and made his way all over his body.  
She ran her hand down his arms,over his bare chest,down the length  
of one of his legs.  
  
Lex's hands trailed behind hers.  
  
Lana dropped her hand."When I was a little girl" she start back  
towards the water,"I knew I was going to get married. But I   
didn't know you were supposed to feel these certain feelings for  
this person"  
  
He stepped back as she waded into the pitch black water.  
  
"No one told me I was supposed to be crazily in love with everything  
about him, his eyes, his voice" Lana looked over her shoulder at  
Lex before walking farther into the water."I know that now"  
  
Lex closed his eyes, the chattering of his bones echoing in his   
ears.  
  
Lana smiled."You glow,Lex. In the dark. Bright white. I can watch  
the blood pump through your veins"  
  
He opened his eyes as Lana lowered herself farther into the water.  
"I thought you said you trusted me,Lex" Lana called.  
***************************  
I said you don't need my voice girl  
you have your own  
but you never thought it was enough of   
****************************  
"What do you want from me,Lana?" he waded in the water,blackness  
swallowing his ankles.  
  
"I want the real Lex Luthor" she answered.  
  
Lex narrowed his eyes as he waded deeper into the water. He jumped  
at the flash of white that moved at his side.  
  
"It's your hand" Lana seemed to answer his thought."I told you.  
You glowed"  
  
He waded farther into the water.  
  
"You didn't believe me?"  
  
"I believed you" Lex answered.  
  
"You believe.."   
  
Lex nodded, swimming towards her.  
  
"You believe I'm crazy?" she paddled.  
  
"This stunt makes me question..." he stopped as she dove under  
the water.Lex struggled to keep himself afloat.  
  
"Question what?? You question alot.You never just act implusive,  
just jump in" Lana tossed her hair back,wrapping her arms around  
his waist,whispering into his ear.  
  
"I'm questioning your sanity, and your intentions" Lex replied.  
  
She unwrapped her arms, and watched him splash around before  
he paddled in front of her."My intentions are good.But you   
want to kiss me"  
  
Lex chuckled,blushing slightly."Lana.."  
  
"Just say it.You want to kiss me"  
  
Warm skin brushed his bare back,her hand on his arm,fingers  
on his chest. Lex let out a small groan.  
  
"You want to do more than kiss me, right Lex?" she pressed   
herself against his cold,wet skin."Would you believe this  
is me giving myself to you?"  
  
"Don't play with me,Lana" Lex said hoarsely.  
****************************  
like sisters blanket girls   
always there through that and this   
there's nothing we cannot ever fix I said  
****************************  
"This is your chance"  
  
His fingers got stuck in her hair, the long strands twisted  
around his fingers.  
  
"Close your eyes" Lana whispered,tracing his eyelids with her  
fingers.  
  
He had no way of knowing now what would happen. Everything  
he felt relied on her heated touch.  
  
She brushed her lips over his,watching his chest rise with   
a deep breath.Over and over, she barely let their lips touch.  
Lex's grip on her arm got tighter."You're hurting me" she   
sighed, breathing her breath on his face.  
  
Lex swallowed hard.  
  
Lana closed her eyes, sinking into the water as he forced  
her mouth harder on hers, taking her bottom lip between his  
teeth."Lex...oh god.."  
***************************  
can't stop what's coming  
can't stop what's on its way  
Bells and footfalls and soldiers and dolls  
brothers and lovers she and I were  
***************************  
  
The sunlight from the window fell in one blinding ray,  
directed straight in Lex's eyes. He stirred, moving his arm,  
and hitting the person beside him.  
  
He sat up slowly,looking down at the body beneath him.  
  
Lana slept. Her eyelashes fell against her cheek, which   
Lex stroked with the back of his hand. Her hand rested  
on the back of his neck.  
  
"Heyy.." she groaned drowisly.  
  
"Sleep well?" he rolled off to the side,clutching the side of  
the bed, the sheet to his body.  
  
Lana sat up and yawned. She lifted his hand and held it close   
to his face."It really did happen"  
  
He noticed the dirt under his nails and clinched his jaw.  
  
"And it's over now" she sat on the edge of the bed,letting  
the light hit her back."Okay?"  
  
Lex nodded robotically.  
  
"Good" 


End file.
